


This Love is Dirtier Than You Think

by hobotang



Category: Tythan - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tyler is kind of the dom, but for real the dom/sub situation is super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobotang/pseuds/hobotang
Summary: Basically just a PWP, in which Ethan's hands are tied behind his back while he sucks Tyler off. This was inspired by Ethan's inability to keep his hands still, and the fact that Tyler is daddy as fuck.Title from "Contagious Chemistry" by You Me At Six.





	This Love is Dirtier Than You Think

“Are you sure it’s not too tight?”

“No, it’s fine, it’s good. Feels good.”

Tyler tests it out again, making sure he can get a finger between the tie and Ethan’s skin, before nodding and smiling. He sits back on his heels, gazing at Ethan’s naked back, the way his arms keep tensing and releasing under the tie around his wrists. From here, Tyler can see that Ethan’s head is hanging, can hear his breathing – he’s probably trying not to freak out, Tyler thinks. Usually Ethan fidgets and moves his hands with practically every breath, having them constrained must be an unusual experience. Tyler rubs a hand over Ethan’s shoulder, watching his back muscles tense and then instantly relax.

“How are you feeling?”

His voice is soft and quiet – he’s trying to be reassuring, and to mask just how much seeing Ethan tied up like this is turning him on.

“Itchy,” Ethan replies, without thinking. “All over. The same way how when you’re not allowed to laugh, it’s all you want to do? I feel itchy ‘cause I know I can’t scratch.”

Tyler pauses, uncertain. “If it’s too much, tell me. We talked about the colour thing, use your colours.”

Ethan shakes his head, looking over his shoulder at the man behind him. “Green, Tyler, I’m all good. It’s just…interesting. I didn’t know it would feel like this.”

“How else do you feel?” Tyler asks, shuffling around so he’s in front of Ethan, still on his knees, the two of them face-to-face.

“I feel…I don’t know. Like I’m buzzing, a bit. In a good way,” he hastens when Tyler’s brow furrows. “In a good way, babe. I’m green, for sure.”

“Okay,” Tyler nods, relaxing a little. He’s been so nervous about all of this, because even though _he’s_ done this before, Ethan never has, and tying up Ethan’s hands is a big deal. For both of them. He still can’t quite believe Ethan agreed to this, had even been _excited_ by it.

Tyler puts a hand on Ethan’s jaw slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away, then leans in and kisses him. Gently, at first, because Ethan is the vulnerable one here, and Tyler doesn’t ever want to take more than Ethan wants to give. He keeps it slow, stays passive, lets Ethan dictate the kiss, and eventually Ethan is surging up towards him, craning his neck to get closer. The boy is ravenous, and he’s already making those tiny little moans he usually only makes when he’s close.

“Wanna feel you,” Ethan mumbles between delving kisses. He’s already panting, and when Tyler pulls back the boy is a vision in front of him – eyes closed, lips swollen and red, his chest and neck covered in a scarlet flush that’s creeping up to his cheeks already. He looks _wrecked_ , and all they’ve done is kiss. Tyler’s never been so fucking turned on.

“Wanna feel you,” Ethan repeats, “want you in my mouth. Wanna taste you, Ty.”

Tyler swallows hard and nods, scrambling to his feet and fumbling with the opening of his jeans. Ethan looks up at him, waiting patiently, lips glistening from how much he keeps licking them. He looks fucking _edible_ , and Tyler’s a little baffled by how Ethan suddenly seems more in control than he does, but he’s so fucking down for it. He finally gets his fly open and shoves his jeans down a bit, just enough to get his cock and balls out. He’s already hard, _too_ hard considering his dick has barely been touched yet, but the look on Ethan’s face says he doesn’t really mind.

He holds back for a moment, standing with his cock out just out of reach for Ethan, and watches the boy struggle. Ethan is still for a moment, but soon his arm muscles start tensing, like he’s trying to reach out. He shifts his shoulders, then shifts them again, his expression getting more pained all the while. Tyler enjoys it, loves watching Ethan get more and more worked up about not having his cock, and is considering leaving Ethan this way for a while when the boy makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat. It shoots white heat down his stomach to his cock, makes it actually leak a bit, and finally Tyler gives in.

Ethan moans as he closes his lips around Tyler’s cock, tongues at the head before he starts to work his mouth over the length of it. It’s different, not being able to use his hands. His wrists are starting to hurt a little from where he’s pulling against the tie, but it’s the good kind of hurt. The kind of hurt he keeps seeking out. He pulls off and runs his tongue all around Tyler’s cock, and it probably looks almost feral, but he can’t help it, and the predatory stare from Tyler is egging him on anyway.

He’s drooling already, and there’s spit everywhere – he probably looks fucking gross, and he pulls off for a second to say as much to Tyler, suddenly self-conscious about how much of a mess he is. Tyler kneels in front of him again, eyes soft, and puts a hand under his chin to make Ethan look at him.

“I think you look fucking incredible, Ethan.”

Ethan gives him a disbelieving look, but Tyler barrels on. “You look so good like this, babe, and you feel amazing. If you don’t want this, if it’s too much, we don’t have to keep going. But if you’re nervous because you think I think you look gross, you’re so wrong.”

Ethan can’t find anything that suggests Tyler’s lying, and he feels almost sick with how much he loves the man. He smiles, relieved, and Tyler smiles back, and kisses him. Even though Ethan’s covered in his own spit and Tyler’s precum, he still kisses him deeply, and that puts Ethan more at ease than anything.

“Colour?” Tyler asks, sitting back on his heels. Ethan smiles, laughs a little.

“Green. Very green. Now let me suck you off again.”

Tyler chuckles, climbing to his feet and feeding Ethan his cock again. Ethan sucks with more energy this time, clearly enjoying himself again. He tries to keep his eyes trained on Tyler’s as he sucks, knowing Tyler loves watching him, but it’s hard to concentrate on what his eyes are doing and trying to take more of Tyler’s cock into his mouth at the same time. Tyler notices the crinkle in his brow, the way he gets when he’s getting frustrated, and so he runs a hand through Ethan’s hair and gently pulls him off. Ethan huffs, breathing hard.

“You want me to fuck your mouth a little?” Tyler asks. He knows Ethan loves it normally but he’s not sure how Ethan would feel about it when he can’t use his hands. He’s quickly proven wrong, with the way Ethan’s eyes brighten and he nods vigorously.

“Yeah, please, please Ty.”

“Okay, well, I don’t know how you’re gonna tell me if you don’t like it though.”

“I’ll groan real loud,” Ethan says, clearly excited. He’s shifting his weight between his knees, and his jeans are tented in a way that has to be uncomfortable, but Tyler will take care of that later. “Like, really loud,” Ethan continues, “and you’ll see it in my face anyway.”

Tyler nods slowly, scratches his fingers over Ethan’s scalp. “Okay, as long as you’re certain?”

“I’m certain,” Ethan nods, grinning. “I’m green.”

Tyler laughs, and pulls Ethan’s head towards his cock gently. Ethan goes willingly, mouth open wide to take in as much as he can. Tyler gives him a minute to get used to it again, letting him choose the pace, before he starts to guide his head more firmly. Ethan goes with it, the way he always does, lets his jaw hang a little more as Tyler works himself more and more into his throat. It’s no small feat, because Tyler’s cock is only a step or two from being Fucking Huge™, but Ethan has always loved feeling so full, feeling so _used_. His eyes drift closed on their own and he focuses all his energy on moving his tongue and opening his throat, and the sounds Tyler is making above him are heavenly. Ethan’s so hard in his jeans it’s edging on painful, and his wrists are still pulling tight against the tie, and he’s struggling to breathe around Tyler’s cock, but all of it feels _so fucking good_ , especially the way Tyler’s grip in his hair is just the right side of too tight.

Tyler’s losing control a little bit, fucking a little faster and pulling Ethan’s hair a little harder, but the way Ethan’s eyes are closed and the tiny moans vibrating around his cock makes him think that Ethan’s enjoying this just as much as he is. Tyler’s not going to last, and he says as much to Ethan. Ethan opens his eyes at that, making eye contact, and he holds it steadily while Tyler chases his orgasm, a litany of “fuck”s and “oh God”s and “Ethan”s streaming from his mouth. He stops for a second just before he reaches the point of no return, asking Ethan if he can come in his mouth, and the way Ethan nods frantically with Tyler’s dick still in his mouth is so hot and so endearing at the same time. Tyler starts fucking Ethan’s mouth again, revelling in the tight, wet, velvet heat, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

He mutters that he’s going to come, watching Ethan’s face closely for any sign of discomfort, but Ethan’s still holding eye contact and he’s sucking harder than ever, and all too soon Tyler’s orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. He groans through it, loosening his grip in Ethan’s hair to let him pull away if he wants, his hand drifting down to the boy’s jaw when he doesn’t pull away and swallows instead, eyes closed tight and moaning rapturously.

When he finally comes down, Tyler steps back, letting his cock drop from Ethan’s lips. The boy looks _wrecked_ , his mouth and chin absolutely _covered_ in spit and a little bit of errant come. Tyler runs his thumb through the mixture under his bottom lip and holds it out to Ethan, his cock trying valiantly to get hard again when the boy sucks it into his mouth eagerly. Tyler kneels down in front of him, getting the button of Ethan’s jeans open and starting on the zipper, when Ethan coughs.

“Uh,” he murmurs, voice raw, “you, uh, you don’t need to bother.”

Tyler frowns, confused. Ethan’s face is scarlet, and he won’t meet Tyler’s eye.

“I’m, like, good. I’m good.”

The realisation that Ethan came just from getting face-fucked practically floors Tyler, and he undoes Ethan’s jeans anyway just so he can see Ethan’s come smeared in his underwear, just so he can run a finger through it. He gazes in wonder before sucking the finger into his mouth, watching Ethan’s mouth drop open again. Tyler kisses him, loving the taste of their debauchery, the slick feeling of their lips, the moans pouring from Ethan’s mouth into his. They kiss for a while, until finally Tyler remembers that Ethan’s hands are still tied up, and he pulls away quickly to apologise.

“Oh,” Ethan says, dazed, “I forgot they were even there, a little bit.” He stretches his arms out when Tyler undoes the tie, rubbing at his wrists and flexing his hands. Tyler notices the pinkish red ring on the outside of each wrist, runs his fingers over them soothingly, apologises. Ethan shakes his head, and says he doesn’t mind, and Tyler believes him. He stores that information away for later – Ethan being okay with marks, being okay with pain – then kisses him again, smiling against his lips when Ethan wraps his newly-freed arms around his neck to pull him closer.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Tyler says when he pulls away, getting to his feet then helping Ethan do the same. The younger boy is unsteady on his feet, his legs obviously a little numb from sitting on his knees for so long, and Tyler keeps a strong arm around his waist to help him make it to the bathroom. Tyler sits Ethan down on the edge of the bath while he runs the water in the sink to warm it up. He wets a face cloth and wrings it out, kneeling in front of Ethan to wipe the spit and come off his face, then rinsing it out to wipe gently at the tears on his cheeks and at his nose. He sits back on his heels, gazing.

“There,” he says quietly, smiling fondly, “all cleaned up.”

Ethan thanks him, smiling back. “I’m so glad we did that,” he says, and Tyler shivers a bit at the gravel in his voice. Ethan notices and bites his lip. “We should do it again.”

Tyler raises an eyebrow.

“Often,” Ethan continues, “very often. You should fuck me like that some time.”

“Jesus,” breathes Tyler, running a hand over his face, “give me a minute to recover, Eth.” Ethan laughs, his face open, his body relaxed. “But I am one hundred percent down to do it again, and fuck you while you’re tied up. And you can tie me up, sometime, if you want.”

Ethan groans, pulling Tyler forwards for a deep kiss.

“We’re absolutely doing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a few points in this work where Tyler refers to "the colour thing," which, for anyone who doesn't know, is essentially a way of checking in on your partner/s while playing, especially where one person is incapacitated in some way (tied up, blindfolded, etc.) Basically, the colours follow the colours of a traffic light:
> 
> Green = everyone's happy, let's keep going  
> Orange = I don't want to stop, but I'm nervous/uncertain/unprepared, give me a moment  
> Red = I'm not enjoying this, I want to stop
> 
> Any time you're engaging in any kind of kink play (or, honestly, any kind of sexual activities), make sure you discuss it with your partner/s before you start, and make sure you have safeguards like the colour system, safewords, any thing that works for you. Stay safe, sane, and consensual, friends!


End file.
